


【毒埃】十七号商品（PWP）「下」

by zyc940310



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 催qing；深hou；窒息；异物润hua；单dio支撑；失jin；凸起；卵；等
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※PWP※WARNING：催qing；深hou；窒息；异物润hua；单dio支撑；失jin；凸起；卵；等※Calm down：毒埃专场，gan他个爽※欧欧西欧欧西欧欧西※当然不是变态了人老夫老夫的





	【毒埃】十七号商品（PWP）「下」

**Author's Note:**

> ※PWP  
> ※WARNING：催qing；深hou；窒息；异物润hua；单dio支撑；失jin；凸起；卵；等  
> ※Calm down：毒埃专场，gan他个爽  
> ※欧欧西欧欧西欧欧西  
> ※当然不是变态了人老夫老夫的

击杀几乎所有在场的买家和属下，“大老板”只用了不到五秒。  
埃迪的视线依旧无法完全聚焦。他被男人单臂搂在怀里，耳边炸裂几十声巨响后，空仓挂机的手枪便被男人扔在了展示台上。  
枪口尚在冒烟，埃迪闻到火药的味道。  
场内外分别剩下一位面具侍者和买家，男人扔下蜷缩在角落瑟瑟发抖的二人，抱着埃迪大步离开。

“...毒…毒液…”外套下的手下意识攥住男人的衬衣。埃迪知道他就是毒液，但男人陌生的身体以及他们潜入卖场时毒液被隐藏式金属探测仪的声波弹出体外的余痛让此刻的埃迪打心眼里不安。他需要确认，无论以什么方式。  
“埃迪，是我。”大老板的眼部泛起乳白色胶质，虽然只有短短一瞬，“抱歉，我来晚了。找到这个男人花费了我不少时间，但这是你被带走后我能救回你的最快方法。”枪声引发不小的轰动，毒液把外套往埃迪脸上遮了遮，“这副身体的主人是这个非法拍卖组织明面上的负责人，枪杀是他做的，有两方目击者为证。”  
男人垂眸，冲埃迪不甚明显地勾起嘴角。尽管记者的下半张脸被衣物遮挡，但那双暴露在外微微睁大的眼睛暴露了他的一切情绪。  
意外，惊喜，赞赏，以及钦佩。  
“因此，离开这里之前，我暂时还不能修复你。”将埃迪往上颠了颠，毒液对迎面跑来冲他慌张打招呼的安保人员偏头，指明案发方向，“再忍忍，马上就好。”

将失去意识的大老板扔在无人的昏暗角落，毒液迅速裹满埃迪全身。  
“没事了，埃迪。”他收回黏在大老板身上满是杀意的目光，扭头一跃，消失在黑暗中，“我们回家。”  
好在埃迪的身体并未受到明显创伤。清理掉多余的液体，毒液一边奔跑于屋顶一边偷偷松了口气。  
“毒液…”不知是否因为被毒液裹住，埃迪的声音听上去鼻音偏重，“我…有点难受…”  
快速重新检查一遍埃迪的身体，毒液注意到一项刚才被它忽略的、在危急关头显得不那么重要的指标。  
激素水平。  
上升的体温，急促的呼吸，流速加快的血液。  
只有一个解释：埃迪被催情了，药物就藏在那些道具中。  
“毒液…”埃迪略染哭腔的轻呼唤回毒液的思绪，它听得出那其中艰难的隐忍，“帮…帮我…”

如果要为“对宿主身体的了解程度”排名，宿主本身只能位居第二。  
共生体是毋庸置疑的榜首。  
埃迪后穴被撑破的细小裂口早在毒液回到他体内的刹那被修复如新，但展示过程的扩张却实打实地留下作用。  
毒液深知这一点，比埃迪本人都清楚。因此当它幻化出比天赋异禀的地球男人还要更胜一筹的粗长阴茎插进埃迪体内时，几乎没有多少顾虑。  
“唔嗯。”埃迪嗓间溢出一声微不可闻的呻吟，倏地收紧十指。他相信毒液，无条件全身心相信。  
但他没料到它会一下进入得如此之深。  
毒液的阴茎随着它的奔跑跳跃在埃迪体内变换角度和节奏不停戳刺。腾空时滑出大半，落地后在重力的加成下狠厉而决绝地刺入。大抵是药物和毒液的原因，埃迪没觉得痛，他只是产生了一种即将被毒液操穿的错觉。他张开嘴，大口呼吸，徒劳地尝试跟上它难以摸索的节奏。口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角滑下，被毒液吸收，后者在下一个飞跃的空隙恶意顶胯，阴茎表面狰狞的凸起纹路精准擦过前者肿胀的前列腺，埃迪半口气卡在喉咙里，在前端没有受到任何触碰的情况下直接射了出来。

从窗户跃进公寓，毒液保持嵌在埃迪体内的姿势径直跨入浴室。热水很快填满浴缸，毒液手托埃迪腰颈，将他缓缓析出躯干，使热水浸透他愈发滚烫的身体。  
像捧着自己的心脏。  
蒸腾热气的水为埃迪增添一分燥热，下腹愈烧愈烈的欲火撩得他坐立不安。他伸出双臂，朝占据视线大部分的漆黑。那是毒液，他知道。虽然看不清，虽然不在他体内，但他能肯定。  
被索抱的家伙正一手撑在浴缸边缘，一手托着埃迪的后脑勺。它居高临下地俯视胡乱勾住自己脖子的人类。埃迪的大脑被欲望灼得乱七八糟，毒液除了渴望什么也读不到；可这团浆糊里似乎又混杂着某种放肆的依赖，不知源处，却又无所不在。毒液隐约觉得自己可以定义这种模糊且明晰的感情，可它一时间拿不定主意。

挑逗没有收到回应，埃迪不免心生失落；但也没有遭到拒绝。他并不打算放弃，强而有效的药力沁入埃迪的每一个细胞，无一不在激发他的渴望。与欲火一同烧上来的空虚逼得他头皮发麻。不能再等下去，他想，我需要主动出击。  
脑海里浮现出毒液尖而密长的獠牙，他第一次见识便移不开烙在上面的目光。它们锋利、致命，危险却独具魅力。他记起他们用那口尖利的牙咬断坏人脖颈的瞬间，牙尖入肉、刺骨，斩断筋肉与神经，整个过程行云流水、畅通自如。他的心脏开始怦怦跃动，与死神交舞的刺激危险而淋漓。  
他凑近毒液的牙，主动覆上温软的双唇。

埃迪总是在猜测，毒液的牙之所以看上去那般威风凛凛，与上面也许镀着一层厚厚的毒液有关。  
剧毒的液体，每次想起他都忍不住笑，和它的名字很搭。  
他探出舌尖，小心翼翼地点了点，没有想象中苦涩的味道。于是他稍微大了些胆子，舌尖顺着坚硬结实的压根慢慢往下舔。他闭上眼睛用触觉描绘这颗獠牙的形状，越来越细，越来越细。一不小心，毒液的牙尖在埃迪柔软的舌头上划破一道小口。  
腥甜的血液很快渗出。伤口不算大，却也并不算浅。共生体的獠牙是它最为得力的武器之一，锋利程度堪比勾践剑。埃迪为那小小的刺痛皱眉，他把滴着血的舌头从毒液的牙上撤回来，睁开被不满充斥的迷离双眼，瞪着毒液的表情算不上好看。

毒液没有即刻治愈他，埃迪对此感到困惑。而前者盯着他的眼睛一眨不眨，分明注意到了这点。  
毒液的视线落在埃迪染血的舌尖上，它不明白方才埃迪脑中闪过的瞬间愉悦从何而来。据它所知，疼痛可不是个好东西，它使人脆弱，使人胆小退缩丧失战斗力。可埃迪的大脑在舌头被划破的瞬间产生了一次小规模的多巴胺爆炸，爆炸的余韵直到现在还若有似无地散落在各个角落。毒液不懂，但它会猜测。据这道课题它做出一种假设，接下来需要用实践去证实。

它跪坐在浴缸里，撑着边缘的手扶住埃迪悬空的腰，另一只宽大的手掌上移，牢牢将埃迪的头托在掌心。它重新凑近埃迪，张开嘴，伸出那条比人类不知粗长多少倍的红舌。它并非未察觉到埃迪的恐惧，只是那隐隐的恐惧似乎重新激活了刚才爆炸留下的碎片，毒液感到它的假设正在被证实。  
长舌微挑，轻而易举地撬开埃迪本就未闭合的嘴。共生体粗糙的舌苔蹭过人类的上颌，激起埃迪一阵颤抖。触电般的酥麻从尾椎顺着脊梁攀爬向上，留下一路细小的鸡皮疙瘩。埃迪轻轻哼了声，微不可闻，却没逃过毒液的耳朵。  
他很舒服。  
得到初步证实，毒液便着手进行下一步。它用韧性十足的舌头卷起埃迪的，像蛇一样盘旋其上；细软的尖部顺着埃迪的舌根描摹那块小肉的边缘。埃迪被这一招刺激得不轻，他倏地抠紧环着毒液脖子的手指，身体微抖，喉咙里发出微小的咕哝。毒液可没打算就此结束，它继续控制那条灵活的舌，舌尖划过埃迪的舌苔，最终停留在汩汩冒血的伤口处。  
“唔！”尖锐的刺痛迫使埃迪下意识咬紧牙关，可嘴里被共生体强而有力的长舌塞得满满当当，根本无法合拢。  
毒液用舌尖撑开了那条细小的伤口，薄薄的肉片在创口内划来掠去。血液渗得更快，不一会儿埃迪的口水便被染成粉红，顺着无法闭合的嘴角滑落，在人类赤裸白皙的皮肤上留下浅痕。

满口的铁锈味霸道地冲进鼻腔。埃迪哽了一下，徒劳地蠕动食道试图吞咽漫起的口水，却一不小心呛进气管，咳得眼眶发热。  
毒液缩回舌头，眨眼愈合伤口。埃迪靠在他胸口咳得上气不接下气，共生体搂着他什么都没说，只是默默吸收掉残余在气管里的液体。  
埃迪坐在毒液腿上，额头靠着他结实的胸肌。毒液不再造次。它的假设已经得到了证实，现在只等埃迪自己选择。  
人类喘了口气，缓缓抬头。共生体好整以暇地龇着牙，探在外面的小舌头有一搭没一搭地摇摆。埃迪深吸气，抱着毒液的脑袋咬住那条不安分的舌。

毒液没有猜错，疼痛会带给埃迪快感，血腥也是，尽管他永远不可能承认。埃迪的再次主动让它彻底放开胆子。  
埃迪渴望它，埃迪需要它；而它，则有办法将他安全地带入更为刺激的危险领域。  
大方地迎合埃迪的吻，毒液并没有多少顾忌。它探出舌头的速度比刚才快了很多，舌尖蹭过埃迪的扁桃体、进入食道，再顺着柔软高热的肉道一路向下，最终触及了它的目的地。  
埃迪的指甲紧紧嵌进毒液的脊背，他被迫仰起头，上半身绷成一条直线。毒液的舌头从他的口腔直直插进胃里，用来吞咽食物的窄小过道被那跟粗壮的肉条撑得满满当当。他像一尾被插在竹签上的鱼，无法呼吸，更无法动弹。除了死死抓住眼前将他钓起的渔夫，无能为力。  
毒液开始动了，它控制舌头轻出缓入，在埃迪的食道里模拟性器的抽插。呼吸被强制夺走又重新赋予的感觉很不妙，不断的窒息让埃迪的意识逐渐模糊。可他依旧能清晰地感知毒液的长舌填满胃袋的下坠、舌身密布的倒刺不断划破食道壁上刚被修复的毛细血管。从口腔到胃囊，似被烈酒持续浇灌的火辣与肿胀愈演愈烈。埃迪被逼出泪水，把眼角染得通红。他张嘴张得下巴都痛了，可毒液还不打算放过他。

共生体彻底抽出长舌，埃迪几乎为那凶猛涌入的氧气醉了。大口大口地喘气，眩晕致使他不自觉向后躺倒。毒液一把搂住他，让他靠在自己肩头喘息。埃迪脱力地靠着毒液，逐渐找回一丝神智。估摸他恢复得差不多，毒液双手扳过他的脑袋，再一次把舌头捅进他嘴里的瞬间，压着他一齐倒入水中。  
温热的液体争先恐后地涌入埃迪的每一条呼吸通道，一时间隔绝所有氧气。毒液健壮的身躯压在埃迪身上，将他肺部残留的空气尽数挤出。口腔和胃里塞着毒液快速抽插的舌头，水从埃迪的鼻孔灌进去，囤积在气管里进出不得。窒息裹挟着铺天盖地的恐惧袭来，埃迪本能地扑棱四肢，却在绝对的力量压制面前不值一提。情欲被求生的欲望冲散，埃迪无法出声，只能在脑海里一遍又一遍大叫毒液的名字。  
被拉出水面的感觉太过美好，埃迪在那瞬间感觉得到了救赎。他顾不得被呛了个半死，伸拳便往毒液身上砸。  
软绵绵的拳头落在毒液肩头，让他一瞬产生了“到底是自己还是埃迪手更痛”的猜想。帮他快速恢复到正常状态，毒液抓住它特意创造的机会，握着埃迪的下颌，质问眼前这个短暂清醒的他：“埃迪。”  
“如果你还在质疑我对你的态度，”人类仰头，直视共生体的灰蓝色眼睛无比清明，“现在就给我滚出去。”  
“你想好了。”毒液凑近他，獠牙大张，“我很危险。”  
“错，是我们。”埃迪收紧勾在它后颈上的手臂，湿润充血的饱满嘴唇吸吮毒液薄到几乎不存在的上嘴唇，他咧开嘴，歪头啃咬獠牙的时候带了点泄愤的力度，“你知道我在想什么。”  
“我以为上次是意外。”  
埃迪停下来，怔怔地看着那双近在咫尺的大眼：“…意外？你以为？”现在才明白的人类愣了愣，几乎被气笑，“我没想到，无所不能的高级共生体也会害怕。”  
“你不知道。”他使劲揪住毒液脑后的黑色流质，仿佛撕扯它并不存在的头发，“因为你不敢读我的思想，因为你在害怕！”  
“你在怕什么！”埃迪莫名变得歇斯底里，情绪控制在这瞬间都成了狗屁。它不相信你，有个声音在他心底呐喊，它根本不信任你：“你就是个失败者！毒液！你是个懦夫！连我都毫无保留地把自己交给了你…”  
“伤害你。”毒液终于开了口，埃迪却是用心听见那低沉的声音，“我唯一害怕的，是伤害你。”  
“自从遇见我，你摔断过腿，从楼顶掉下来过，几乎被烧死，也差点被人一枪爆头。”保持握住埃迪下颌的姿势，毒液却没多用哪怕一分力，“你知道吗，埃迪，我始终忘不了你胸口插着刀的画面。”

惊觉额头被抵住，毒液的讶异被那微微睁大的眼廓出卖得一干二净。  
“你说得对。”埃迪与它额头相抵。他闭着眼，嘴角却往上翘：“断腿非常疼，我恐高，从楼上往下落真能要我的命，火焰差点没烧着我的屁股，但被人用枪指着脑袋，我却不怎么害怕。你知道为什么吗？”  
“因为我看见你了。”  
“所以即便暴乱把我捅了个透心凉，我也没在怕的。因为我相信你会救我。”埃迪笑了，笑得如释重负，“最后你果真赶到了不是吗。你把我从死神的镰刀下拉回来，又帮我挡住了大火，那明明才是你最害怕的东西…”  
“遇到你之前，是。”毒液伸舌舔了舔埃迪发红的眼眶，“之后，我最不愿意面对的，就是失去你。”  
“你不会的。”抱紧毒液，埃迪与它接吻。毒液敛起獠牙，任凭埃迪撕咬它薄薄的唇。人类红肿的眼眶关不住倾泻的泪水，淌了埃迪满脸。

“操我。”他松口，凶狠地命令他的共生体，“撕碎我，吞吃我，占有我。”

“让我们，融为一体。”

“Copy.”

他们相拥，像多年未见的恋人；他们接吻，用比刚才大得多的力度。毒液曲起左腿，埃迪跨坐在它结实有力的大腿上，挺直腰背。他圈着共生体硕大的头颅，忘我地吮吸毒液的长舌，眉头紧皱，仿佛那是某种裹满甜津的珍馐。毒液顶高埃迪的躯干，一手揉捏他圆润饱满的臀部，一手下按他的后脑让人贴近自己。埃迪的嘴唇在激吻中无数次被划破又修复，人类的血液流进共生体嘴里，化身极诱人的罂粟。毒液从未如此刻这般想要吃掉埃迪，进食欲望堪比爆发的毒瘾。它不自觉收紧利爪，手掌把埃迪白嫩的屁股蛋掐得红印遍布。可人类并不打算喊停，他笃定，今夜要拉着他的共生体，一起沉沦。  
埃迪的后腰靠在浴缸壁上，冰凉的边缘刺激得他背肌小范围收缩。毒液步步紧逼，它起身，追逐埃迪红肿的丰唇，将半身悬在浴缸外的人类压成反弓形。埃迪下意识屈腿勾住毒液健硕的腰胯，双脚在它身后卡扣，化身一只挂在它身上的树袋熊。这只通体雪白的小熊正上下摇晃他那精壮的腰，股缝夹紧毒液身下一直挺立着的粗壮，暗示性极强地施展诱惑。野兽的嗓子里发出低沉持续的呼噜，是艰难的忍耐，也是捕食的前兆。埃迪用腿根难耐地磨蹭毒液腰侧，主动低头去寻找缠绕在他脖子上的舌尖。被压制一瞬的药效卷土重来，以更为猛烈之势。理智燃烧殆尽，他快忍不住了。他也没打算忍。

忽觉身体腾空，埃迪一声惊呼卡在嗓子眼里。毒液将他整个抱起，离开浴室前顺手扯下条浴巾。比之前粗壮许多的黑色阴茎卡在埃迪股缝处，毒液几乎可以不用手，就可以凭它托起埃迪。事实上他的双手正忙于清理埃迪身上的水珠，并没有起到多少托举的作用。  
他们一齐倒在了客厅的沙发上，浴巾被埃迪压在身下，而毒液则压在埃迪身上。共生体一改它充满侵略性的吻，收敛牙尖，在人类身上落下一个又一个连绵的啄吻。埃迪被它亲得发痒，小声笑着抬腿去夹毒液的腰。毒液也不恼，任由他闹，轻吻从脸上一路向下，来到埃迪藏着深色草丛的跨下。共生体温软的舌头轻而易举地缠绕人类半硬的阴茎，埃迪仰起脖子，抽了口气，左手紧紧握住沙发靠背。毒液舌头上的倒刺比任何手掌工具都来得舒适，埃迪顺着它的纠缠挺腰。顺着接连起来的红色吻痕，毒液用利爪在上面留下浅浅划痕。埃迪被这微小的刺痛吓得几乎射出来，好在毒液预见性地堵住了他的马眼。划痕增多变长，在埃迪身上留下微肿的线条，埃迪的快感也随之囤积。终于，在爪痕没入耻毛时，毒液松开舌头，送埃迪进入今晚的第一次高潮。  
射精过后的男人躺在沙发上大口喘息，两条腿无力地搭在毒液腰侧，眼看就要滑下，又被共生体一把接住。

毒液抓着埃迪支棱在沙发外侧的那条腿，高举至肩头。明白正戏即将拉开序幕，埃迪将手伸至胯下，一掌握住共生体挺立的阴茎。  
操。  
这他妈一只手根本握不住啊！  
而毒液没给他多想的余地。共生体湿漉漉的长舌舔过埃迪身上的抓痕，粘腻的唾液渗进伤口，火辣辣的痛感烧得埃迪难受地直哼。他抬眸，剜了恶作剧的毒液一眼，引导它的龟头找到身下已经被开发完善的穴口。  
被调教扩张并已承受过一次的后穴温软紧致。毒液抓住埃迪握着它阴茎的手腕，还是没狠下心，先探进去一根手指。  
共生体的手指相比它的阴茎细了太多，却也比普通人类的手指粗壮不少；而更让埃迪心惊的，是毒液的利爪。纵然他知道毒液不会真正伤他分毫，却依旧忍不住紧张。冰凉的爪尖划过肠道内壁，埃迪绷紧的神经在它触到某个凸起时全数崩乱。毒液自知找到了那一点，心满意足地撤出手指，将蓄势待发的硕大龟头抵在埃迪不停收缩的后穴上。  
“我要进来了。”它说。  
快感让埃迪的声线都在颤抖，但他勾着嘴角睥睨毒液，仿佛他才是那个掌控大局的人：“现在才？你怕别是不…嗯！”

毒液坏心眼地挑准了时机。埃迪的嘲讽被他吞回肚里，一齐吞下的还有那非人型号的亮黑龟头，的顶端。  
“操…”埃迪十指紧抠沙发，指甲几乎划破人造皮革。这大大超乎了他的想象，此刻的他不得不承认。该死的毒液是一次性捅到了底吗？！  
“十分之一。”读心共生体适时做出了回答，“也许不到？”  
“呼…”人类呼了口气，僵着身子不敢动，“拿出去，或者变小一点——你能做到的对吗？”  
“为什么？”毒液一只爪子挪到埃迪肩上，将他按塌进沙发的同时直起身体，将埃迪折成近直角，“你质疑了我，我必须向你证明。”  
“我没、没有质疑，”屁股里还插着毒液的小半个龟头，体位的变化让埃迪嘶嘶抽气，“调、调侃，那是调侃。你知道的，情侣之间做爱的一点小情…呃啊啊啊！”  
毒液插进去的动作很慢，它保持一腿站立地面一腿跪在沙发上的姿势，经络遍布的阴茎几乎是垂直向下捅进埃迪高抬向上的后穴：“我不懂，人类的东西总是很复杂。”它俯身，舌头伸进埃迪大张的嘴里翻搅，“好好看清楚，埃迪，看着你是怎么吃掉我这根大东西的。”  
它松开埃迪抵在它肩头的腿——从前并没有发现他的柔韧性竟这么棒——转而扯过他的两只手腕，将它们折叠着压在埃迪头顶的扶手上：“现在，我们继续。”  
比埃迪小臂更粗长的外星阴茎以极缓的速度没入埃迪的穴口。埃迪眼睁睁看着毒液将那根本不可能塞进来的巨物一点一点插入自己的屁股。他抖成了筛糠，眼泪口水争先涌出糊了一脸，有的甚至落进沙发缝和地毯里。他疯狂哭叫，喊得歇斯底里，大部分声音却被毒液塞了满口的长舌埋葬在原地。阴茎破开身体的剧痛始终清晰无比，埃迪百分百确定毒液对他的神经系统动了手脚，无情地夺取他痛昏过去的自我保护机制。当阴茎插入一半，埃迪已经不可避免地开始翻白眼。人类肺部的空气只出不进，徘徊在昏厥边缘的埃迪却依旧能用感官描绘出毒液的大屌一寸寸撑开他腹部深处的肠道、并将它们撑到濒临破裂的画面。  
阴茎的根部终于触及穴口，毒液缩回舌头，意犹未尽地舔了舔牙。陷进沙发里的埃迪几乎没了动静，全身只剩羽睫和肠道还在徒劳地痉挛。

共生体当然知道它的宿主并没有死，而且意识清醒。它坏心眼地动胯，意料之内换回埃迪一声猫叫似的哀鸣。  
毒液保持静止不再动作，它在等埃迪适应。这是一个良好的开端，它想，能顺利吃下，其余就都不是问题。  
“我开始动了。”它又开了口。声音不大，但它知道埃迪能听到。他总能听到。  
“别…”埃迪哼了句，现在的他只有用气音说话的份儿，“再…我再…缓缓…”  
“你已经准备好了。”毒液可不吃这套，它松开手，扣住埃迪的腰，把他往自己这边拉。埃迪叫破了音，双手无力地扒拉毒液的爪钳：“轻、轻点儿，轻点儿！”  
“别装了，埃迪•布洛克。”毒液拨开埃迪的手，抓着他湿透的短发把人拽起来，“你喜欢这样，不是吗？你渴望我粗暴的对待，渴求被我弄坏。你想要跪着舔我的阴茎，哭着求我把你操穿，嘴里大喊永远只做我一人的婊子…”  
“停！”不知从哪攒来的力气，埃迪抬腿一脚蹬在毒液肩头，怒目而视，“你他妈从哪学来的这些？！”  
“你的脑子里。”毒液真的停了下来，舌头软绵绵地挂在嘴角，神情无辜得像一只做错事情的小狗，“《霸道总裁囚禁我》？”  
埃迪的脸羞成猪肝色：“你…给我闭嘴！”顾不得屁股里还插着毒液的大家伙，他弓起身子努力去拍毒液的脑门，“停！止！窥！探！我！的！想！法！”  
“可你明明就很喜欢。”毒液吊着舌头，看上去莫名有点委屈，“再者，不是你说的，不敢读你的思想就是loser，还让我撕碎你吞吃你吗？”  
埃迪语塞了：“那是…那是…”  
“情侣之间做爱的情趣，对么？”勾住埃迪的腰，毒液单手将他从沙发上抱起，“承认吧，埃迪，你喜欢这个。”把他放坐在餐桌上，毒液探出触手，从冰箱里摸出一块它最爱的巧克力，“既然追求刺激，那就贯彻到底。”

“你干什么？”警觉地盯着毒液将巧克力卷入口中，埃迪甚至没能注意身下的疼痛是何时消失的。  
毒液无声地伸长沾满巧克力酱的舌头。  
“你敢。”埃迪垮下脸，试图用难看的表情震慑之，却被毒液一掌推倒，“该死的寄生…给我拿出去！”  
毒液可不打算搭理他。一边是它最爱的埃迪，一边是它最爱吃的巧克力。两者若融为一体，简直可以登上《舌尖上的美国》榜首。  
抽出插在穴口中许久未动的阴茎，毒液趁着它尚未合拢，一股脑让舌头滑了进去。  
舌头和阴茎的触感完全不同。它更加柔软、细腻，半硬的细小倒刺剌得埃迪脚趾蜷缩。  
“…不行，”反手扣着桌沿，埃迪双目紧闭，满头是汗，“这个…太超过了，拿出去。”  
毒液倒也不含糊，迅速抽回舌头。用它最心仪的食物给埃迪润滑的目的已达到，既然埃迪更青睐它胯下的那根，它也乐得满足。

就着融化的巧克力酱把阴茎重新连根插进去，毒液的舌尖贴合埃迪自觉弓起的腰，在他胸腹上留下一道道淡褐色的甜腻痕迹。巧克力淋上被多巴胺填满的宿主赤身裸体地躺在眼前，共生体愈发佩服自己的忍耐力。它扣牢埃迪的胯开始小幅度抽插，舌尖与埃迪粉嫩的乳头共舞。人类哪里经得起这般突然的刺激，小木桌被撞得摇摇欲坠，埃迪只能提心吊胆地抓着两侧边缘。他没法正常呼吸，毒液的每一次撞击都让他产生顶进肺部的错觉。他只能费力地抓住每一个喘气的空隙，用不成调的声音拼凑出支离破碎的哀求：“毒、毒液…慢…啊！慢点…求…你…嗯…”  
毒液并非没听见，只是它已停不下来。巧克力和多巴胺的轮番轰炸让自诩高级生物的共生体有点上头，光是克制自己不一口咬掉埃迪的脑袋都耗费了它不少精力。  
“毒液…”埃迪的声音染上哭腔，意乱情迷间他试图抓住共生体的手。桌子随时可能散架，而毒液又对他置之不理。埃迪觉得自己需要一个支点，情急下，他抓住毒液游离在他胸口的舌。

敏感的舌头被人攥在手里的感觉可不太好，何况对方还用了不小的力气。埃迪心中的不安不遗巨细地传达给毒液，示弱的情绪激发了它蠢蠢欲动的施虐因子。箍住埃迪作乱的手一把将他转趴在桌上，毒液一掌禁锢埃迪的双拳压至后腰处，一掌包裹他的头，侧脸紧紧按于不算光滑的桌面。  
“你是不是太把自己当回事了？”舌尖卷过埃迪的腹股沟，毒液将他的屁股往上提了提，“你是我的坐骑，埃迪。坐骑没有提要求的资格。”  
“呃唔…”话音一落，毒液猛地顶胯，力度比方才重了几分。后入的姿势让它的阴茎进得更深，埃迪几乎被这一下顶吐。身高的差距在此时显现，毒液高高在上的腰臀致使它抽回阴茎时龟头抵着埃迪的肚皮重重划过坑洼的桌面；而埃迪尽管尽力绷直小腿，脚尖也不过堪堪点地。  
口水混合从胃里翻涌上来的酸水顺着埃迪无法闭合的嘴角流出，又被扑簌落下的泪水砸中，在布满尘污的小木桌上混为一滩。毒液在拿埃迪作画，桌面是它的画板，阴茎是笔刷，埃迪的肚皮是那张贴得不甚平整的画纸，而人类腹腔里被戳得不成型的肠道和搅为一团的内脏，则是它最为看好的五颜六色。它要把它们碾碎，用画笔，和刚劲的力度，接着混杂在一起，调试出这世上最独一无二的颜色，作出无法被复制的佳画。  
埃迪喘得像个发作的哮喘病人。和印象里毒液口中的那次“意外”全然不同，记忆里的温柔缱绻好像真的成了梦。身后正大力操干他的怪物与“轻柔、小心翼翼”之类的词沾不上一点边，而承受着普通人根本无力承受的蹂躏的他依旧意识清醒，甚至比刚回到这间出租屋时更甚。埃迪在剧烈的摇晃中瞌上眼皮，他觉得自己蠢透了，竟然会天真到用露骨的言语刺激这世上最为危险的外星生物。

背上覆上来一具稍显温凉的躯体，毒液用胸口贴近埃迪条理分明的背肌。埃迪的背影很美，标准的倒三角形，宽肩窄腰，两块发达的斜方肌更勾勒出无数男人梦寐以求的弧度。它松开埃迪的头，手掌勒住他脆弱的脖颈，另一只按在后腰的巨爪岿然不动，就这样把埃迪柔韧性极好的上半身掰成一张满弦的弓。  
气管被捏住，埃迪没法呼吸。青筋从脖子攀爬至太阳穴，他抬起肿胀的眼帘，费力地和头顶俯瞰他的毒液对视。  
“你知道你现在有多美吗，埃迪？”毒液用舌尖轻舔埃迪的睫毛，这个角度让它们看上去神似两把小扇子。粘稠的唾液留下痕迹，被根根分明的睫羽撑开，摇身一变，成了两只迷你鸭蹼。  
“你真是太可爱了。”说着，毒液手上再施力，挤出埃迪喉咙里最后一口气，“可爱到让我忍不住想弄坏你。”  
它耸胯，挺腰，坚硬的阴茎在人类绷成一条直线的小腹上戳起一个巨大的凸包。埃迪合上双眼，背后交叉的十指与毒液紧紧相扣。他看不见，却在脑海里勾画毒液将他的肚皮撑开的形状。畸异美，一个生词不合时宜地蹦出来。眼泪和唾液融成一条线擦着耳垂滑落。是了，他是畸形的，它是畸形的，他们也是畸形的，现在这幅淫糜的画面更是。  
“错，我们不是。”毒液的舌头伸进埃迪合不上的嘴里，突破手掌压制的阻力顽强地再次进入那隐秘之地，“我们很美。我们是超越所有普通人类的高级共生体，他们无法理解。”  
那…我呢？埃迪睁眼，目光涣散地看着毒液。  
毒液张开血盆大口，咬住埃迪暴露无遗的喉颈：“你，就是我们。”共生体的阴茎从根部膨胀，有什么东西顺着它一路向上，最终冲破束缚，强势有力地喷洒进埃迪身体的最深处。  
人类咳出一口酸水，埃迪痛苦地干呕。他无暇去思考毒液是不是直接射进了他的胃里，因为那团脱离它控制的东西甚至还在他的内脏间蠕动。  
“呼吸，埃迪。”松开掐着他脖子的手，毒液搂过埃迪的腰腹，让已经完全站不住脚的人类靠在自己怀里，“深呼吸。”  
埃迪不是不想问它那是什么，可惜不停痉挛的胃不给他机会。可怜的人类一边呕吐一边咳嗽，眼泪鼻涕不要钱似的往外洒。  
“没事，埃迪。”毒液好心地帮他顺气，似乎造成这一切的罪魁祸首另有其人，“那只是我的一部分。别担心，不会对你造成任何威胁。”  
终于缓过气来，埃迪靠着毒液结实的胸肌，张口就骂：“...操…”  
“别这么急。”从厨台上顺了杯他们离家之前留下的水，毒液好心给埃迪喂了几口，“会满足你的。”

“你他妈…操！”毫无预兆地被毒液拎着腹股沟提起，埃迪好不容易咽下脱口而出的惊呼，转眼又被按在玻璃上，“毒液！你又干什么！”  
“嘘。”保持插入的姿势，共生体从背后慢慢贴近人类，“往前看，埃迪。”  
本就不知所措的埃迪下意识遵循毒液的指令。他偏头，顺着毒液的目光看过去。一条街外是相距不远的对楼，夜深了，大部分住户都已回家，几乎家家灯火通明；而埃迪，正赤身裸体地被他的共生体按趴在百叶窗全开的窗户玻璃上。尽管屋内关着灯，但只要他声音再大一点，所有人都会注意到这间被霓虹灯映得微亮的公寓。  
“我操！你他妈疯了？！”意识到这一点的埃迪开始疯狂挣扎，“万一被人看见了怎么办？！”  
“我们没有开灯。”重新将那两只不省心的爪子制服在背后，毒液抬起埃迪一条腿，舌头挑起他的下颌，“只要你声音别太大，不会有人注意到我们。”  
埃迪真的是欲哭无泪了。他侧着脸，丰满的唇紧紧贴在不甚明亮的玻璃上，被挤压成薄薄一片。滚烫的呼吸打上冰凉的窗户，迅速聚集小小一块雾气。毒液拽着他的膝窝把他往上提，埃迪的脚尖很快触不到地。又来了，他忍不住想翻白眼，今晚的毒液似乎尤其享受让他处在除了自己无物可攀附的境地。  
他咬住嘴唇，做好准备。知名调查记者被人发现在家和秘密男友花样打炮事小，毒液的存在要是被人曝光了，那才是灾难。  
可是人类读不了共生体的心。如果埃迪知道毒液这会儿在想什么，打死都不可能放任它为所欲为。

不似刚才在餐桌上，这次毒液未对埃迪施加过多束缚。它只是挺起腰，伸直腿，单手虚箍埃迪双腕，留那条高抬的腿自己挂在撑着窗台的臂弯里。  
埃迪使不上劲。除了勉强勾着毒液胳膊的腿，他全身的重量几乎都落在后穴里那根粗壮的阴茎上。他将残余的全部力气和注意力都转移上那条腿，小腿肌肉发力，努力弯曲，试图分担后穴处哪怕一点点压力。毒液不曾动作，它低着头，静静看着埃迪在自己身上小幅度扭蹭，像只被捏住后颈的猫，徒劳地蹬着悬在空气中的爪子。  
甚是有趣。  
不过埃迪制造的小摩小擦根本无法满足毒液的欲望。共生体耐心耗尽，便毫无预兆地抽掉撑着窗台的胳膊。  
埃迪因此哽了一大口气。犬齿咬破下唇，濒临撕裂的后穴迫使他即使尝到了血味也不敢松开牙关。这个姿势太痛、太深，刚有敛势的眼泪又涌了出来。咸咸的泪水滑进嘴里，泡得伤口发痛。埃迪紧闭双眼扭回头，额头抵住玻璃，尝试用断续的深呼吸达到放松身体的目的。  
“埃迪，”时隔许久，恶魔的声音于耳后再次响起，“你真应该睁开眼，好好看看自己现在的表情。”  
埃迪无暇理会。忍住声音已经是他所能做到的极限，他不能再被分散注意力，否则引起的后果他们谁都无力承担。  
“你过于紧张了。”毒液对此表示不满，它从背后捂住埃迪的嘴，“我们应该享受这个过程。也许这样会让你好受些？”  
共生体用力顶胯，换来人类一声闷哼。  
“用心感受你正感受的一切。”毒液的舌尖探进埃迪敏感的耳廓，得到后者混杂哭腔的躲闪，“你是我的，被我掌控，别无选择。”

埃迪一肚子的咒骂都被毒液碾碎在腹中。  
用它那根强壮的大阴茎。  
腿上没了支撑，埃迪身体的重量这回是真真切切全都集中在后穴里的阴茎上。成年男人的重力加持几乎能让那根钢铁似的巨棍把埃迪劈裂，剧痛从后穴到直肠、蔓延至腹腔甚至每一块内脏，最后散布于身体发肤，让埃迪眼前泛起浓重的墨黑。  
“集中精神。”毒液箍着他的手往下使暗劲，它发觉了埃迪的走神。  
“呜！”埃迪的嗓间泄出痛苦的嘶吼。他张口咬住毒液捂着他嘴的爪子，发了狠地咬牙研磨那些窜动的流体。  
毒液懒得跟他废话，压制怒意的最好武器就是更大的怒意。既然埃迪气得咬了它，那它也用不着再跟他客气。  
共生体残暴的本性在此刻暴露无遗。毒液的两只手无不在用力施压，一齐协助把埃迪往它的阴茎上钉。埃迪百分之百确定他的后穴和肠道在那瞬间破裂开来，又被快速修复回原样。剧烈的颠簸中，埃迪恍惚觉得插在他肚子里的其实是根刑具，粗壮、冰冷、坚硬，势必要把他的肠子和内脏捅个稀巴烂。毒液还在抽插，频率快过打桩机；而埃迪则成了一只可怜的破布娃娃，被人撕开外层、把内里填充的棉花捣得乱七八糟，还被缝上了嘴，正挂在别人的大屌上任凭蹂躏。  
好几把悲惨。

这股不知从何而来的奇异悲伤迫使毒液停下侵犯。它疑惑地松手，看了眼掌心湿漉漉的泪水，又低下头，用舌头去舔埃迪噼里啪啦往外砸着液体的眼眶：“埃迪…”  
埃迪一脚踹在毒液小腿上，把自己的脚板心硌得生疼。他因此哭得更凶，甚至打起了哭嗝：“你这个混…嗝！蛋！…该死的…外星…寄生虫…嗝！”  
毒液想说“给我道歉”，但它从未见过埃迪哭得这么委屈，一时间愣是被唬住：“埃迪…”  
“别叫我！”埃迪仰头给它一记头槌，结果痛的还是自己的后脑勺。他委屈死了，也气死了，挣脱毒液的束缚就想给它一招肘击，不曾想又被屁股里的硕大阴茎钉得嗷嗷直叫。  
“放我…嗝！下来！”他扭头冲毒液吼，鼻孔里冒出一个鼻涕泡。  
然而毒液却笑了，埃迪的瞳孔在那瞬间骤缩。没错，这个狗娘养的居然笑了！在老子痛苦成这幅逼样的时候！！  
“埃迪。”毒液没有照他的要求做，也没有继续刚才的“暴行”，而是握住埃迪的两只手，环绕住他，最终覆在埃迪已被操得松软的小腹上，“感受到了吗？我在你里面。”  
毒液又开始小幅度的耸胯，埃迪被它圈在怀里，手掌在它的包裹下抚摸自己的肚子。圆润的凸起一下一下轻轻戳着他的掌心，像带着试探，讨好似的与他接触。先前被放大数倍的疼痛似乎在顷刻间消散，发冷的身体由内重新热起来。埃迪联想到新生命，电视上未出生的孩子就是这么从腹腔内轻轻蹬他妈妈的肚皮。孩子，他的脸上腾起一股热气。荒唐，别想了，怎么可能。  
“你喜欢，对吗？”用舌头掰过埃迪的脸，毒液俯身与他接吻，“多巴胺、苯乙胺，我闻到你身上散发出的香甜。”舌尖往里再探一分，埃迪被迫将头仰得更高，“孩子，你也喜欢？”埃迪想要否认，可他的心骗不了毒液，“喜欢的话，我们就生。”  
听闻此语，埃迪瞪大眼睛。毒液冲他眨眼，埃迪生生从那无机质的乳白色里读出一份似水柔情：“只要是你喜欢的。”

埃迪不知道自己的大脑在那一刻产生了什么奇妙的化学反应，等他回过神来，自己已经以一个奇异的扭姿抱着毒液的脖子和它吻得不可开交。人类大脑里肆虐的多巴胺给共生体下达无比明确的指令，它架起埃迪的腿弯，发了狠地操干他。埃迪被插得语不成句，嗯嗯啊啊的放肆呻吟不绝于耳。毒液抱着他在屋里转圈，他们撞倒木椅，碰碎茶杯，每一次破坏的噪音都伴随埃迪放荡的吟哦。他们闹着、笑着、操着，把原本还算整齐的房间弄成活春宫。最后，毒液被胡乱滚开的哑铃绊倒，一屁股摔在书桌前的座椅上；而埃迪则放开嗓子尖叫，把射进他肚子的精液吃得一滴不剩。  
埃迪累极了，毒液连续两次射精和高强度的性爱让他吃不消。他以一个东方古国最近很火的姿势瘫在它身上，喘得像只拉风箱。他倒也不太担心自己会掉下去，毕竟屁股里插着的东西还梆梆硬。  
他拍拍毒液的大腿，用脑袋蹭它的胸口：“你…还没好吗？”都两次，这么长时间了。  
毒液选了个相对舒服的姿势斜靠在那张对它来说过小的椅子上：“我又不是你们人类。”  
哇这话说得可真气人。埃迪忿忿，想从它身上下来。  
“你确定你自己站得稳？”把他按牢实了，毒液伸出一只触手，不知从哪摸出一个小巧的U盘。它打开埃迪的笔记本，插上：“埃迪，起来。给你看个好东西。”  
奈何埃迪浑身无力，毒液只好从背后抱稳他。它抓着他的手，像爸爸教孩子写字那样操作鼠标：“你看。”  
埃迪甩甩头，努力把涣散的视线集中在屏幕上：“等等，这是…”  
“拍卖组织的犯罪证据。”毒液咧开嘴，在埃迪眼前摇晃舌头洋洋得意的模样和求表扬的宠物狗并无二致，“从大老板那搞到的。”  
“老天毒液你太棒了！”兴奋得握不住鼠标，埃迪扯过毒液的大舌头照它脸上来了个清脆响亮的吻，“有了这些，我们今晚的行动就没全白费！”  
被强吻的共生体乐得享受，它好整以暇地看着骤然兴奋起来的宿主，握着他的手打开新文档：“那写吧。”  
埃迪没搞懂它跳跃的脑回路：“写什么？”  
“稿件啊。”毒液对答如流，顺便好心地帮埃迪把手挪到键盘上，“不是要曝光吗？”  
“…现在？”埃迪彻底懵了，“只要证据在我们手里，明天写也是一…”  
“不需要？”毒液干脆利落地抽出U盘，作势便要往窗外丟，“那扔掉吧。”  
“等等！”这下埃迪总算是看明白了，这该死的共生体根本就不是在催他工作。平时他写新闻稿时毒液就致力于搞破坏，事出蹊跷必有妖，这家伙分明就是在玩儿他！  
“别扔。”埃迪认了怂，他知道如果自己不顺着它的意，毒液真能把U盘扔出去，“我写。”

手指在键盘上悬空很久，埃迪集中精神努力思考一番，在敲下标题第一个字母时被毒液顶得一头撞向显示器。  
“嗯…”花了好几秒才缓过劲来，重新抬头的埃迪连杀了它的心都有。  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEE.”毒液眼盯屏幕，语气里是不加掩饰的嘲笑，“这个题目是什么意思？”  
埃迪•布洛克，好可怜一男的。堂堂著名调查记者，却被他的外星男友嘲讽文笔太烂。  
“…失误。”埃迪咬紧牙，抖着手删掉那串字母，“我重新写…啊！”  
第二次冲撞过后，新闻标题又变成一团乱码。  
“笔力后退了啊，布洛克记者。”恶作剧得逞，毒液坏笑着按住埃迪的腰，开启新一轮的夺命抽插，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“…你给我闭嘴！”推开电脑伏在书桌上，埃迪敞开双腿任由毒液侵犯，“要操就操，哪儿那么多废话！”  
“这可是你说的。”低吼过后，伴随而来的是猛然跃起的共生体密集如雨点的冲击。埃迪被毒液按趴在书桌上，屁股高高扬起，双腿毫无知觉地垂于两侧摇晃。疼痛已然过去，留下的只有无穷尽的劲爽。天赋异禀的阴茎填满了埃迪所有的空虚，带给他超乎想象的充盈和满足。毒液抽出去时好比海浪退潮，捅进来时引起的阵阵酥麻简直猛如海啸，将埃迪从头到脚吞噬得一干二净。他放肆地哭喊，各式污言秽语不堪入耳。毒液也没去管，它享受埃迪被它干得胡言乱语的模样。埃迪的体液浸湿桌上的书稿，将条条墨迹晕染得一塌糊涂。人类的脚趾蜷曲，微微隆起的小腹漾起阵阵抽搐。他快高潮了，嘴边的呻吟因此染上更为粘腻的诱人。后穴收缩，肠道痉挛，埃迪没有碰前面，也没有射。  
他仅靠后面到达了干性高潮。

毒液在埃迪收缩后穴时再一次射进他的体内，第三团“精液”和先前两团挤在一起，压迫到埃迪的膀胱。  
“毒液…”他趴在桌上，虚脱地喊，“我想上厕所…”  
共生体毫不含糊，当即抱着他去了卫生间，动作麻利得…仿佛等待这一时机已经很久。  
神情恍惚地看着面前大开的马桶，埃迪用脚尖不安地点了点冰凉的地面：“我要尿尿。”  
毒液站在他身后，好心地帮他扶着腰：“你尿啊，我又不是没见过。”  
埃迪气不打一处来，反手一巴掌挥它脸上：“你东西还插在我屁股里！我怎么尿！”  
“我退出来你会站不稳的。”毒液回答得头头是道，“再说，这又不冲突。”  
尿意愈浓。埃迪动用大脑神经调动肌肉收缩挤压尿道，试图阻止尿液的涌出。他提着一口气，青筋从脖子一路爆上太阳穴；他的脸憋得通红，嘴唇也抖得厉害。人类的羞耻心使他无法在有人在场的情况下肆无忌惮地解手，更何况是以这样一种姿势。  
虽然毒液不算是人吧…  
即便如此，他也不想，他不能，在毒液面前丢弃自己那最后一丝微不足道的尊严。  
见埃迪迟迟不愿释放，毒液干脆一把提起他的膝弯，以大人给小孩把尿的姿势大力操干起来。埃迪喉间发出挣扎的低鸣，毒液阴茎上的脉络比之前凸起许多，无论怎么旋转亦或变换角度，都能无死角地精准碾过他肿胀的前列腺，灭顶的快感不断冲刷埃迪苦苦抓住的最后一丝理智。最终，生理需求冲破意志牢笼，一股暖流划过，埃迪被毒液生生操尿了。

替他简单清理过后，毒液把埃迪抱上了床。后者用被子把自己裹住，连头一起，后脑勺都不愿分毒液一个。见状，毒液就着被褥把埃迪搂进怀里。它默默叹了口气，埃迪脑海里紊乱的情绪变化超出了它的预期。  
“我很抱歉，埃迪。”深思熟虑过后，毒液首先选择了道歉，“我不该那么对你。即便达到了我最初的目的，但这并不是我想看到的结局。”  
被窝里的人类一动不动，但毒液知道他的内心已发生变化。  
“这并不是一个恶作剧。”紧了紧圈着埃迪的手臂，毒液自顾自说下去，“让你在我面前颜面尽失从来不是我的目的，让你彻底信任我、能毫无顾忌地把自己交给我，才是我想得到的。”  
“我看到了你的记忆。”它继续说着，低沉磁性的嗓音让人忍不住去相信，“在被当作商品展示给那些人渣时，你很害怕。你需要我，但我没能及时赶到。”  
“你总是抱怨不公平。我可以随时抛弃你，去寻找一个更好的宿主，你却别无选择。”它停顿片刻，似乎在下决心道出它不怎么愿意承认的事实，“可实际上，真正离不开你的，是我。”  
“我无法独自适应地球上的有氧环境。独身太久会死，找不到合适的宿主会死；特定赫兹的声音能要我的命，就连煤气灶上的火焰对我都是威胁。”它笑了声，里面夹杂太多说不清是自嘲还是悲哀的东西，“但幸运的是，我找到了你。我们天生契合，虽然总是吵架，但你从未想过放弃我。你不富有，却总会满足我的要求，即使其中某些真的很过分。当然，不随便吃人，这一条是我做出的妥协，得意吧你就。”  
“即便如此，你还是没有百分之百地信任我；明知我会赶到，你依旧忍不住恐惧。我理解，因为这全都是我的错…”  
“不是你的错。”安静许久的被子里忽然传出一声闷闷的应答，“我害怕，是人之常情。毕竟我怂。”  
毒液的眼睛在刹那间睁大：“埃迪…”  
“你是笨蛋吗？”手脚扑腾着翻过身，埃迪掀起被子一股脑罩住毒液的头，“喂，被扒光衣服当众做实验，换你你也会害怕吧？我只是个记者，不是什么英雄！我也会胆小，也会怂！但如果不是因为有你，我根本撑不到你来！”  
“你不是能读我的心吗？我有多害怕你走，多害怕会失去你，你不知道吗？你怕火、怕噪音，那算什么，我还怕骨折、怕从楼上掉下摔死呢！”  
“没错，我们总是吵架，因为你有时候确实很烦人；没错，作为一个共生体，你对巧克力和炸薯球的需求真是大得离谱，我的工资卡迟早有一天会被你吃空！”  
“但是我为什么！我为什么继续容忍你！容忍你继续入侵我的生活！你这个该死的、麻烦的、讨人厌的寄生虫…”  
“我也爱你，埃迪。”揪起被子扔到地上，毒液把哭得语不成句的埃迪重重揉进胸膛，“我也爱你。我无法给你任何承诺——”

“——除了爱你，直到生命终结。”

“操。”勾着毒液的脖子，埃迪死死咬住它的肩，咬牙切齿地下令，“操我。操我！立刻，现在，马上！”  
“遵命。”  
硕大的阴茎一插到底。毒液抱着埃迪，爪尖深深嵌进他的皮肤。埃迪回抱它，毫无章法地乱叫。他不想再去在意那些闲闲碎碎。被人说闲话怎么样？被人八卦有秘密男友又怎么样？就算他和毒液的关系被大告于天下，只要他们还在一起…

只要他们还在一起，就没什么能让他有所顾忌。

埃迪最终还是没能逃过昏厥的命运。毒液先前射在他肚子里的几颗“卵”配合他的大阴茎轮番上阵，把他操得欲仙欲死。两眼一翻不省人事，他倒是没在担心要拿那几颗卵怎么办。  
大不了怀上了生出来，反正看毒液的样子，它应该也挺喜欢孩子。

注视埃迪进入梦乡，毒液捡起地上的被子，抖了抖盖在二人身上。  
它头一次没有缩回埃迪体内休息。它希望埃迪明早睁眼，第一个看见的就是自己。  
共生体敛起牙，在人类湿漉漉的发旋上留下一枚轻吻。

晚安，埃迪。

（全文完）


End file.
